


See You In My Dreams

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Dean believed in coincidences, this would still be a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Secret Lovers fic exchange (original [here](http://community.livejournal.com/team_free_love/106897.html)). The prompt I tried to fulfill asked for the following; _While living his apple pie life with Lisa and Ben, Dean discovers a human who looks really familiar. Is Gabriel back from the dead? Wing!Kink, Dean/Gabriel._
> 
> And thanks to [](http://unikorento.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://unikorento.dreamwidth.org/)**unikorento** and her crazy quick beta the fic is a lot more readable.

_Dean can feel soft touches trailing down his naked body, leaving behind a warmth that slowly spreads through him. A small sigh escapes him and he arches up towards the touches, wanting more. But it's lazy and slow, and there's nothing urgent about anything._

_There's the rustle of feathers and everything is bright and warm and…_

Dean's eyes fly open and automatically his hand reaches down to the side of the bed to his gun. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He turns towards Lisa and gives a small sigh of relief that he didn't wake her up. He's done that often enough with the nightmares. He presses a small kiss to the back of her neck and spoons up behind her. She mumbles something sleepily and doesn't wake up.

It's just a dream, Dean tells himself. Just a dream.

* * *

It's been more than six months since the world didn't end, since… a lot of things happened, when Dean sees Gabriel in the grocery store. Of all the things he's been expecting to show up, has been looking out for, a dead archangel in a grocery store isn't one of them.

Dean leaves his cart and spares a grateful thought to someone who isn't god for the fact that Lisa and Ben aren't with him. He tries to look casual when he walks up behind Gabriel, because this is _his_ grocery store and he really doesn't want to cause a scene. Gabriel doesn't even seem to notice his approach.

Gabriel's just picking up a tub of ice cream when Dean grabs his arm. Gabriel flinches at the touch and the tub of ice cream clatters to the ground.

"You, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean hisses at him. And all the while something in the back of his mind is yelling at him that something about this is just _wrong._

Gabriel looks up at him. Dean's seen fear on people's faces often enough to know exactly what it looks like. Gabriel looks like he's scared of Dean.

"I… I'm sorry I… I don't know what you're talking about." Gabriel manages to say and the voice is right, but the tone is so, so far away from the Gabriel Dean knows. He sounds nervous and like it just took a whole hell of a lot out of him to get those words out.

Dean knows more than well how fucking good Gabriel is at deceiving people, but this doesn't seem like his style. Not that Dean knows much about that, but  Dean's never ignored a hunch and he won't start now.

"I'm sorry," he tells the man who might or might not be Gabriel. "I know it's the lamest excuse ever man, but I really thought you were someone else."

Even the slightly pointed look Gabriel (and maybe Dean needs to stop thinking about him as Gabriel) gives the hand still holding on to his arm seems nervous. Hurriedly Dean pulls his hand away and tries out an apologetic smile.

The guy looks nowhere near convinced. Dean takes a step back and crouches to pick up the ice cream from the floor and suddenly the whole situation seems awkward as hell. He can feel the amber eyes looking at him.

When Dean stands back up, handing the tub of ice cream out towards the guy, he's giving Dean a strangely considering look despite the obvious nervousness Dean's presence seems to inspire. The ice cream changes hands and Gabriel (damn it) starts twisting it around slowly in his hands. Dean makes himself look up at the guy's face instead.

"I'm really sorry, man," Dean says again. And if this was just a normal misunderstanding, that's the moment right there when they should both walk away and be done with the whole incident. Neither of them makes a move to leave. "Look, I'm Dean," he says awkwardly at last and offers his hand.

For a moment Dean is almost convinced that that was the last straw, because the guy looks a lot like he really just wants to run away. Except that then he gives a hesitant little smile, and takes Dean's hand.

"Gabriel." It's pretty damn near that Dean squeezes the hand a whole lot harder than would have been polite, but there's no hint of a grin or even a small twinkle in Gabriel's eyes, and he manages not to.

That's more of a coincidence than Dean's capable of believing in. He manages another smile and if it's a bit fake he hopes Gabriel won't notice. "So… uh… could I buy you a drink or something? You know, as an apology. Umm… Sometime." For some reason that came out a lot less smooth than he'd intended.

That considering look is back in Gabriel's eyes and that small smile gets a bit wider. "Yeah," he says. "Why not."

And well _fuck._ That's really not how Dean meant it at all.

* * *

_Carefully Dean runs his fingers through the soft bright, feathers. He can feel the wings quiver slightly beneath his hands as he gently straightens out a few of the feathers. There's a sound that's a lot like music and maybe a little like a content sigh and Dean finds himself smiling._

_He runs his hands over the wings in a caress and now, that sounds a lot more like a moan. And the next thing Dean knows he's down on his back, bracketed by huge, bright wings. The light is blinding, but it doesn't hurt at all and he can feel soft feathers brush against his naked skin. Dean lets out a soft moan that sounds a lot like 'please'._

* * *

For a moment Dean wonders if hitting his head against the steering wheel would actually help. He told Lisa he was going out for a beer with Sid, because that's normal enough and if she notices that Sid is home… well he'll think of something.

Dean is not in any way panicking. Because he isn't actually going out on a date with someone who might or might not be the archangel Gabriel. He's just going to have a drink with the guy, because if he is Gabriel Dean needs to know what the hell is going on. And he didn't tell Lisa because he didn't want to worry her needlessly in case this all turns out to be nothing.

He gets out of the truck and kind of hopes that Gabriel won't have a chance to notice what he's driving. Not that he cares about Gabriel's opinion, but he can imagine how annoying he'd be about it.

Maybe Gabriel won't even show up, that wouldn't be too much of a surprise.

When Dean gets into the bar (not the one he usually goes to with Sid) Gabriel is already there. He's leaning casually against the bar and looking towards the entrance. No way at all that he could miss Dean coming in. He grins when he sees Dean and he looks so much like _Gabriel_ that it makes Dean stop for a moment.

Once he's sure he won't say anything out of place he walks up to the bar, smiling at Gabriel. "I'm not late, am I?" He asks and leans against the bar.

Gabriel turns so that he's facing Dean, still leaning casually against the bar counter. "No, you're right on time," he says softly. It sounds like it means something and Dean almost wants to demand what. There's no way he can just accept all of this at face value.

Instead Dean just smiles back. "Well then, let me buy you that drink." He motions at the bartender and since it's a Thursday night and not particularly busy, it's no time at all before the girl is there to take their orders. Dean orders himself a beer and gives Gabriel a look. "Let me guess, something sweet, right?" He can't help but ask.

Gabriel's answering smile looks surprised. "Yeah, actually."

"Just tell me you don't want an umbrella in it and we're good."

"I think I can do without this once," Gabriel grins at him.

Dean finds himself smiling back. "That's a relief. I didn't want to leave." And joke aside Dean's surprised to find that it's actually true; he doesn't want to leave. And it has less to do with trying to find out what the hell is going than it should. "Is Bailey's okay?"

* * *

_The lips against his are gentle, but insistent. The huge wings wrapped around him warm and bright. Dean wants to pull back, wants to look. But the kiss grows deeper and a warm tongue slips inside his mouth and Dean moans and leans in closer._

He wakes up with an aching hard on and a name he doesn't want to think about stuck in his throat. It's just a dream, it doesn't mean anything at all.

He looks over Lisa who's still sleeping and he should be grateful that these aren't the kind of dreams he wakes up screaming from. Quietly he gets up from the bed and walks towards the bathroom.

* * *

Dean slides down into the booth next to Gabriel, his leg brushing up against Gabriel's. "Miss me?"

"Oh, yes." Gabriel says dryly. "I just can't live without you."

Dean's not sure why, but he can feel the colour drain from his face at the words.

"Hey," Gabriel says and covers Dean's hand with his own. "You okay?"

Gabriel sounds worried, and Dean swallows once and nods. "Yeah, I'm fine," he assures, his voice a bit hoarse. "Just felt a bit… out of it for a moment."

"Are you sure?"

He nods, but Gabriel still looks worried.

Dean doesn't mean to say anything, but the words just slip out. "Gabriel, why are you here?" He knows this isn't _Gabriel_ , not the archangel, not the trickster. After weeks of going out for the occasional drink with the guy, Dean's pretty damn sure he's not just faking being human. Dean knows that this Gabriel doesn't remember anything about angels or Heaven and still… he can't be anyone but Gabriel.

"Dean?" Gabriel's voice is a mix of worry and hurt. And Dean realises that his words can't have sounded too good to someone who has no idea where they were coming from.

"Sorry, man." Dean runs a hand over his face. "I just… I'm just tired."

"Come on Winchester, you're really making me worry here."

Dean's head snaps up to look at Gabriel, angry words ready to fall from his lips. That isn't the name he told _this_ Gabriel. But Gabriel looks at him with wide eyes, startled confusion written all over his face.

Gabriel frowns. "I… I didn't… I don't…" he stammers.

"Don't worry about it," Dean says, and as far as reassurance go he thinks that it probably sucks, but it's the best he can do at the moment.

Dean tries to gather his thoughts, make sense of what the fuck is actually going on. But he still knows about as much as when he bumped into Gabriel at the grocery store. Gabriel stays quiet and Dean can hear his breathing speed up and whatever is running through Gabriel's mind at the moment can't be any better than the things on Dean's mind. And Gabriel has even less of an idea about what this is all about.

His eyes meet Gabriel's and the hint of panic in the amber eyes is more than clear. Dean's fingers lace together with Gabriel's and by all accounts it's the totally wrong moment, but Dean still leans forward and presses his lips to Gabriel's.

There's a jolt of something that's not quite like electricity and Gabriel pulls back with a sharp hiss of breath and his free hand flies up to touch his lips. Dean's own breathing is all too fast, he's more affected by that brief brush of lips than he has any rights to be.

What the _fuck_ did he think he was doing?

"I think I dreamt about this," Gabriel whispers and pulls Dean toward himself and then they're kissing again. Gabriel's mouth is demanding more than Dean knows if he can give, but as he opens his mouth and his tongue tangles together with Gabriel's he knows he's sure as hell going to try.

There's a whoosh of motion and things around him seem to blur, not that Dean is paying much attention to anything but Gabriel's mouth on his, Gabriel's hands on him, his own hands on Gabriel. Dean has never heard it before, but he still recognises the sound of giant wings unfolding, and it's almost like a current of electricity running through him and everything goes bright, bright, bright.

An eternity later Dean leans his forehead against Gabriel's while his hands reach over to touch bright feathers. The small sigh that falls from Gabriel's lips sounds like music.

"Not a dream," Dean whispers and the words taste like wonder.

THE END


End file.
